Back To Him
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Abby receives a visit from two special people. Early Gabby.


**Hi! First, I want to thank everyone for all the great feedback. I'm still learning the site, so I'm not great with the direct replies. Your patience is appreciated. **

**Second, not sure where this came from, but again, had to put it down. Let me know if you like it.**

**Third, I do not own NCIS, nor any of the characters. If I did, I'd own Gibbs, but alas, do not. **

**Back to Him**

Abby opened her eyes, blinking at the sight of the child next to her bed.

"Hi," the girl said. "I really like your spider web."

"Uh, thanks." Abby searched the girl's face, knowing she had never met this child before but there was something so familiar about her, about her eyes. That shade of blue, she'd seen it somewhere before.

"Of course, not as much as I like your snake," the girl continued, lifting a finger and pointing it at her own stomach area, making a circular motion. "I love the way it wraps around your…"

"Kelly!"

Abby turned her head, finding the woman who said the name. She watched as the woman came closer, noting the red hair. She turned toward the child again. _Kelly…_

"Sorry, Mom."

"You're Shannon," Abby said, suddenly finding herself standing next to the other woman. "And you're Kelly," she continued as the child joined her mother.

The two Gibbs' exchanged a glance. "Yes, Abby."

"How do you…I mean…are you alive?" Shannon shook her head. "Then I'm…" Abby swallowed, unable to continue.

"No, you're not," Shannon said, pointing behind Abby.

Abby turned, eyes widening at the sight of herself on the hospital bed. Wires and tubes were running from her body to various machines, bandages covered her arms and head. "I look dead," Abby argued.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "The machines are beeping," she explained. "If the machines are beeping, you're not dead." The girl fixed Abby with a stare, causing Abby to start in wonder. She had The Gibbs Stare. A smaller, more feminine version, but it was definitely The Gibbs Stare. "I thought you were a scientist," Kelly challenged, arms crossed.

"Kelly." Her mother's tone was gentle but scolding.

"Sorry," the girl said, head down, the toe of her shoe digging into the carpet.

Shannon hugged her daughter quickly before turning back to Abby. "There was an accident."

Abby gazed at herself as the memory came back. A ball bouncing across the road, a small boy running after it, an icy patch on the street. She turned to Shannon. "Oh, my God. The little boy. Did I?"

Shannon shook her head. "You swerved and hit a tree instead."

"And I'm not dead?" Abby asked again, still not believing it.

"You're not dead."

"So," Abby began. "If I'm not dead, and you're not here to escort me to the afterlife…"

Shannon interrupted her. "Why are we here?" Abby nodded. "To make sure you go back."

"Back?"

Shannon pointed again at the hospital bed. "Back to him."

Abby turned, peering past the site of her own body, at last seeing the figure seated in the shadows next to the bed.

Gibbs.

Abby could see the worry etched on his face, his eyes turned toward Coma Abby's face, one hand resting lightly on her arm as it lay outside the blanket. She looked down at her arm, feeling his touch. He felt warm, solid. Strong. She could almost hear his thoughts as he willed her to open her eyes, come back to him.

"We just started, you know, seeing each other," Abby explained. "It just sort of happened."

"He loves you," Shannon said.

Abby shook her head. "Not like he loves you," she protested, turning back to face Shannon and Kelly. "Both of you."

"No, not like he loves us. Our love was different, because Jethro was a different person." Shannon moved closer to Coma Abby and Gibbs, smiling softly. "He loves you, Abby. Just as strongly, maybe even stronger, since he knows what love is, how special it is, and how rare it is to find it twice in one lifetime."

"I'm sorry," Abby apologized.

Shannon came back over to Abby and Kelly. "What for?"

"I didn't mean to take him from you," Abby explained. "I mean, if you want, I'll stop seeing him."

Kelly rolled her eyes again and was about to reply, only to be stalled by a look from her mother. Shannon turned back to Abby. "That's the last thing we want, Abby," she explained. "We want him to be happy and be in love and have someone love him back in return. With you, he has that."

Kelly piped up. "Plus, we like you way better than Stephanie or Diane or…"

"Kelly!" her mother admonished with a laugh. "But she's right, Abby. None of the others were right for Jethro. You are."

Abby smiled at the thought. "Yeah, I am, aren't I?" she asked, seeing Shannon nod in agreement.

"Take care of him, Abby," Shannon said, taking Kelly by the hand.

"Hold on a sec," Abby saw them stop and turn. "Can I…do you want me to tell him anything?"

Shannon shook her head, sharing a smile with Kelly. "He knows," she said as they moved away.

"Wait!" Abby cried, reaching out her hand to stop them, finding nothing to hold on to…

Gibbs eyes brightened as Abby spoke, watching as she raised her hand, reaching out to grasp something. His own hand took hold of hers, stilling her movements. "Abby," he called, his gaze moving back to her face. "Abby!" He watched as her eyelids fluttered open, her green gaze unfocused until she found his face.

"Hey, Gibbs," she said, her voice raspy.

Gibbs swallowed, relief flooding his features as she spoke. He held her hand tighter, being mindful of the tubes in her skin. "Glad you're back with, Abs," he said, voice soft with emotion.

"Back." Abby blinked, looking around at the room, turning to Gibbs with puzzled eyes. "They…Gibbs…they were here."

Gibbs ran his fingers against her cheek. "Yes, everyone's been here, Abby," he explained. "Tony, Tim, Ziva…" He frowned as she shook her head. "Someone else was here? Who, Abby?"

"I can't…it's gone." Her eyes locked with his, trying to rise from the bed. "Someone was here. I remember, Gibbs, but now I don't and it's gone" she said, her voice dropping off to a mere whisper.

"Shhh, baby," Gibbs soothed, holding her hand to his mouth, pressing a quick kiss onto her palm. He shifted her back down onto the mattress. "Maybe it was a dream?" he asked softly.

"Maybe." Abby wasn't certain. She settled back onto her pillow.

"I love you."

Abby's head turned fast, wincing at the pain. Their eyes locked. "Say it again," she insisted.

He smiled at her demanding tone, touching her cheek again. "I love you, Abby," he said simply, leaning down to kiss her.

As their lips met, a whisper floated through her head. It was the voice of a small girl.

_Told you so._


End file.
